


An Lucht Siúil

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roma and Travelers, First Kiss, Grabbing, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Romani & Travelers, Weddings, magic is legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Merlin's friend Gwen is getting married to Lancelot, a Traveler. It makes for an interesting mix of wedding guests. There is one man in particular who is getting on Merlin's nerves. A certain blonde haired traveler who thinks it's his right to "grab" and kiss all of the women. When Arthur goes for the wrong woman, Merlin puts a stop to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in traveler's and their history. I've also always wanted to write a story about grabbing. I feel that if Arthur was a traveler, he would feel it's his right to grab all the women he wanted, (as he can be pompous an a bit of a prat.)
> 
> I don't know everything about travelers so if there are any mistakes please let me know, but I tried not to go into so much detail and semantics that I would mess things up and offend anyone.
> 
> Also, I went home for two weeks over the summer. Because of that, I became lazy and fell out of writing. As for Accidentally Dating a Prince (Merlin), and The Artist series (Supernatural), I will start writing them again ASAP. This was just a little quick one shot to get me back into the swing of writing.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, BETA'D by me so unless there are any huge mistakes please ignore them.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos or comments below! I read and respond to all of them :)

Merlin was glad that Gwen seemed to be enjoying her wedding. The planning had been hell for her. Her husband, Lancelot, was one of the sweetest me Merlin had ever met, however he was a ‘traveler’ or gypsy. Travelers didn't usually marry outsiders. Gwen had to deal with a lot of Lancelot’s family and friends turning down their invitations, or not even responding to them at all due to her non-traveler heritage. People cursed at her, called her names, and told her that she didn’t belong. 

She also wanted to incorporate some traveler traditions into her wedding but didn’t know how. Traveler women usually wore crazy, showy, elaborate dresses. Gwen didn't want that, but she also wanted Lance’s friends and family (the ones who were attending) to see that she was trying. So, they had the wedding in a traditional church, since travelers were very religious. Her dress was strapless, and overly poofy on the bottom, but after the ceremony she detached that part so that it became a mermaid. Best of both worlds. 

Merlin loved Lancelot. He really did. He was sweet and treated Gwen like a Queen. The other travelers, not so much. Especially the blond haired prat and his scruffy haired friend. Apparently “grabbing” was a Gypsy tradition. The male would grab a woman and kiss them. To Merlin it looked like sexual harassment, but to the travelers apparently it was alright and those two seemed to be having a contest. Who could grab and kiss the most women. Luckily, so far, they had been keeping to the traveler women.

“They are pretty over the top aren’t they?” Freya said from the seat next to him.

“Yeah.” Merlin said turning away from watching the blonde who had just planted another kiss on a different girl.

“But Gwen doesn’t seem that concerned about it either.”

“Well, what can she say? She doesn't want to get on anyone else's bad side.”

“I know. Just a shame. I’m glad Lance wasn't like that.”

Merlin nodded. Lance and Gwen had been smitten with each other since day one, but it took the longest time for either of them to admit it. It had been sweet in an annoying, sickening way.

Merlin finished his drink. “Do you want to dance?”

Freya laughed. “If you don’t mind me stepping all over your toes.”

Merlin smirked. “If you don’t mind me doing it back.”

Elena laughed and took the proffered hand. They danced for a couple of songs before retiring to their table.

“I’ll go get us some more drinks.” Freya said before sitting down.

“Do you want my help?”

“I think I can manage a few drinks by myself.” 

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. He was about to turn and talk to his best mate Will, Freya’s boyfriend, who was currently sitting out of the festivities due to his broken leg, when he saw the blonde prat out of the corner of his eyes, head towards Freya.

“Excuse me.” Merlin said, standing and walking towards them.

As soon as blondie reached Freya, put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her around, Merlin’s hand was raised, making blondie fall backwards onto his ass.

Freya looked at the blonde in surprise, but not as surprised as the prat looked.

Merlin stepped forward. “Don’t touch her again. Next time I wont be so nice.”

Blondie sputtered and got up. “You cant do that.”

“Looks like I just did.”

“Do you know who I am!?” Blondie growled and lurched forward before being grabbed and stopped by Mr. Scruffy.

“Arthur. Calm down. Lets not ruin Lance’s wedding. Lets get a drink.” Mr. Scruffy said before leading a glaring Arthur away.

A laugh came from Merlin’s left, and a woman with gorgeous green eyes stepped forward. Her black hair was pulled into an elaborate up-do. Her dress, also green, but a little bit darker then her eyes,was scandalous for a wedding. It was form fitting, and plunged down the middle, showing off more then an ample amount of cleavage. The dress was long, but a slit went up the side almost to her hip. The most conservative thing about it was the long sleeves.

She stepped forward and offered her hand. “I’m Morgana.”

Merlin shook it confused. “Uh…Merlin.”

“Ah.” She smiled. “That would explain it. Lance told us about you. One of Ireland’s most powerful sorcerers. And that was my brother Arthur Pendragon. It’s about time someone put him in his place. Not many people will.”

“And why’s that?”

“We breed and sell the number one stallions in the world. We’re very well off and in the traveler community, like royalty.”

“I don’t care who he is. A prat’s a prat and he needed to learn his lesson.”

“Oh. I don’t disagree.” Morgana said. “Thank you for the wonderful entertainment.” 

With a smile and a wink she walked away.

For the rest of the wedding Merlin could feel Arthur’s eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but every once in a while their eyes would meet. Arthur never looked away in embarrassment when he was caught. He just kept staring. Merlin rolled his eyes, and downed his flute of champagne. Let him stare.

Aside from the slight staring contests, the rest of the wedding party went by smoothly. They had all said good bye to Gwen and Lance who were going to their hotel for the night when it happened.

Most people, like Merlin, Freya, and Will, were heading home, but most of the Travelers had been talking about having a second after party.

“They know how to party.” Merlin said walking across the parking lot.

“We sure do.” A voice said, grabbing Merlin’s shoulder and twirling him around, before a pair of lips slammed against his. 

Merlin pushed the offender away. When he realized it was Arthur, he brought his arm up, back, and slammed his hand right across the blonde-haired man’s cheek.

Arthur’s eyes went wide, and his hand came up to cup his face in surprise.

“You’re not only a prat but also a pig!” Melin said angrily before turning around and storming away.

“W-wait!” Arthur called, snapping out of it. His hand snapped forward and grabbed Merlin’s arm. “Don’t go.” he said, when he felt Merlin tense up.

“And why wouldn’t I?” Merlin said, turning around, ripping his arm out of Arthur’s grasp.

“Come to the second party. We’re heading to a nearby pub.”

“And why would I want to be in the same place as you twice in one night.”

Arthur frowned. “Look, I’d really like it if you went.”

“Why?”

“I want to get to know you. You intrigue me.”

“Because I stood up to a pompous clot pole like you?”

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it like he was rethinking what he was going to say next. “Yes.” he finally said. “It was kind of…no really hot.”

Merlin crossed his arms, and quirked his eyebrow.

Arthur sighed. “I’m sorry…look…please?” he shot out, like it pained him to do so. “Plus, if you’re not there, who’s going to make sure I behave?”  
Merlin’s lips curled up in a little smirk. “You’re right. Someone needs to make sure you don’t behave like a cabbage head. Fine one drink.”

Arthur smiled. “You won’t regret it.”

And he didn’t.

 

3 Years Later

“Gay, an outsider, and you’re not Christian. I don’t know how you did it Merlin but you managed to break all of our beliefs and traditions at one time.” Morgana said taking a sip from her glass.

“Don’t forget the sorcery.”

“Ahhh the witchcraft how could I forget? Also, I have a hunch that you slept with my brother before the wedding you little tart. The bride is supposed to wait until after marriage.”

“Well, if I was already breaking all the other rules, what was one more.”

Morgana cackled, her loud laugh quite different from Arthur’s.

Merlin laughed along with her. “I’m going to go grab another drink. Would you like one?”

Morgana tilted her glass back. “Yup. All empty.” She said, shaking it at Merlin.

Merlin chuckled and made his way through the throng of people dancing to the bar. He was almost there when he felt a hand grab his arm, and twirl him around. Lips met his. Merlin shoved his hands into the blonde hair and kissed back just as hungrily before pulling away.

“I thought that was for those who weren’t married?” he said with a smirk.

Arthur smirked back. “Merlin, you should know by now that whenever you walk away from me, I’ll catch you and bring you back.”

Merlin laughed. “You know,” he said, a huge smile stretching across his face. “Sometimes you’re too smooth for your own good.”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Arthur said, wiggling his eyebrows and leaning in for another kiss.

Merlin placed his fingers against Arthur’s lips to stop him. “Your sister is waiting for another drink. You know how she hates to be kept waiting, especially from her alcohol. Plus, I wouldn’t want to behave too much like a tart. That’s for after the wedding.” he said with a smirk.

Arthur chuckled his eyes predatory. “All right then. Off with you. And try not to get grabbed by anyone else on the way.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. No one else is stupid enough to try. Unless they also want to end up on their ass.” Merlin quickly added, before turning around and heading off to the bar, a swing in his step for good measure. 

“Touche.” Arthur mumbled, watching Merlin walk away.


End file.
